deserted island romance
by ilovecolby21
Summary: WARNING: this is a lesbian story. what happens when Zendaya gets trapped on a deserted island. and what happens when she finds her other half on that island. WARNING: lesbian story if you don't like it don't read it. simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

DESERTED ISLAND:

"Fight 2001 down, I repeat flight 2001 down." The pilot said in desperation, trying to get the plane to land. The plane crashed in to the water. Land was in sight. Let the survival begin.

Zendaya's POV:

The first thing I needed to do on this island was to find my dad and see if he was okay. So I looked out at the ocean to see if I could find him there. There were so many people out there; he had to be okay he just had to. Suddenly I heard my name being called, I turned around and saw him, and I ran straight into his arms. "I'm so glad that your okay daddy." I said. He chuckled "you haven't called me daddy in years!" he said smiling. "But I'm so glad that your okay too, I was worried, I thought I lost you baby girl." He said with tears in his eyes. "We should go help out." I said to him. "Alright, you go to the left and I'll go to the right side." He said. " Okay, I love you dad." I said hugging him again. "I love you too Daya. Now go help." He said. "Kay." I said leaving for my side of the beach.

I saw an older girl in the water struggling to carry a younger girl. I want to say that they were about 20 and 16. The younger girl was unconscious. So I decided to help them first. I swam out to them and told the older girl to give the girl to me to carry. She hesitated and said that she was heavy. I told her that I was a dancer and that I'm very strong and that I could carry her. I don't know why but I felt a pull towards this girl but it was like I had to save her. The older girl gave her to me and she was pretty heavy but I told myself that I could do it. I had to for some reason. So we started towards the shore. The older girl said that her name was Rachel, and that the younger girl who I was carrying was her sister and that her name was Jillian. "Jillian" I thought to myself. That was one of my favorite names. I smiled when she told me her sister's name. When we got to the beach I laid Jillian down on her back. Rachel was lying on the beach unable to move because of exhaustion. I moved to Jillian's side to see if she was breathing, she was but very faintly. "Did she hit her head or swallow a lot of water?" I asked Rachel. "Swallowed water." She replied. I nodded. Swallowing water I could fix but if she had hit her head I wouldn't have been able to do anything for that. So that was good in that regard. I was going to do CPR on her. We all had to learn it in order to be on Shake it up, so it's a good thing that I learned it. I tilted her chin up, opened her mouth and pinched her nose. I leaned in. I did CPR on her for about 3 minutes before she finally gained consciousness. But what scared me was that when I was doing it I felt a spark whenever my lips touched hers. She gasped and stared coughing and sucking in air like she was a dying fish on dry land. But I can't blame her for that seeing as though she did almost die. When she was finally done she turned towards me. When she saw me she gasped. I knew at once that she knew who I was. "Your Zendaya!" Jillian said. I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Zendaya's point of view:

Rachel got up and hugged her sister. When she was done she hugged me, she was crying, and thanking me over and over again. I told her that it wasn't a big deal, even though it kind of was I mean I just saved someone's life, that doesn't happen every day. My mind was reeling during all of this. I kept thinking about how I kept feeling sparks. It wasn't normal I know that. Maybe it's just the unexpectedness of all the drama of being in a plane crash. While I was thinking about all of this I found Jillian staring at me with a bewildered look in her eyes like she couldn't believe I was right in front of her. People look at me all the time because I'm famous and usually it's kind of awkward but with Jillian I didn't find it weird in fact I kind of liked it. She finally snapped out of it and turned towards her sister, "Where's Daddy and Julie?" She asked. "I don't know." She answered. "Can you stay with Jillian while I see if they're on the beach?" Rachel asked me. "Yeah, sure." I said back to her. With that she ran off to scout the beach for them. I turned back to Jillian to find her trying to stand up. She was having a little bit of trouble so I helped her. "Thanks." She said. "No problem." I said. "We should probably get a head count of everyone and then build a fire and some shelters. She said. " That's a really good idea. I didn't even think about the fact that we may be here for a while." I said. And I didn't I was so focused on helping Rachel and Jillian that I didn't think about the future and that there were things that needed to be done. "Come on." She said walking away from the water. I quickly followed her up the beach. I saw Rachel talking to two adults and I guess Jillian did too, because she intently ran to them when she saw them. When Jillian got to them they instantly engulfed her into a hug. I was to the side of the group, cause I didn't want to intrude on them. When they let go of Jillian they turned towards me and thanked me. I guess Rachel told them what happened and that I helped the two girls. They introduced themselves as Rachel and Jillian's Dad and their Stepmom Julie. "My name's Zendaya." I said. As I was introducing myself my dad came up to us and stated that he was my dad and that his name was Kazembe Coleman. " Guys sorry to interrupt but we should get a head count and start a fire going, and build some shelters." Jillian said addressing the group of the needs to get done. Jillian's family looked at her in shock. "What? I'm trying to be responsible here. Since no one else is doing anything productive and just standing around." She said pointing to the people all around on the beach. "Were just shocked that's all. You never come up with very good ideas that are useful." Julie, Jillian's Stepmom, said. "I say the kids go collect fire wood and make the fire since Rachel and I know how to do that, and Julie can get the head count and people's names, and the men can start with the shelters." Jillian said.


End file.
